Soil mixing and agitating devices have been heretofore designed and examples of such previously known devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,641,393, 2,881,848, 2,885,943, 3,194,193 and 3,194,194.
However, these previously known soil mixing and agitating devices have included structural features which are not as desirable in some instances as the similar but different structural features of the soil agitating device of the instant invention.